


Rouges and Broken Sirens

by AlphaNight



Series: Unicron's Puppets [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Corruption, Gen, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 05:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21174146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaNight/pseuds/AlphaNight
Summary: Starscream and Soundwave find a rouge but he is willing to team up...he looked like Starscream...A nephew of The 2nd in command is found and as the Metacycles and klicks pass things become the pits for the Deception and Autobots.





	1. Chapter 1

"Soundwave mind explaining where in the SCRAP we are going!" Starscream the hated 2nd in command. Bitching like he always does. It has been a few human months since the Deception's lost Breakdown and then soundwave being a savage he is responded **'Statement: Soundwave Superior, Starscream Inferior'** yet again Starscream back fired the response of him calling the 2nd command inferior, he responded to it by saying, "YOUR INFERIOR!" Starscream earned the nickname screamer for a reason and that was it him screaming. But Soundwave just put a smile emoji on his visor in a mocking tone without words...but that was cut when they reached where the signal appeared. A mech...Bout 26 to 29 millennia. He turned and faced the two mechs. "You gotta be slaggin' me" He swore and turned and ran. "Whelp here we go" Knock out stated and ran after him as well with soundwave and Starscream.

~2 Nano-kliks later~

"Finally caught him" Knockout said

"Yeah about fragging time" Starscream said

Soundwave was carrying him and noticed an insignia belonging with the Autobots but he was a rouge. Megatron saw a dirt covered Knockout, Scratched up Starscream, and a busted up Soundwave and never have he seen that before and he decided to keep his mouth plate shut. 

"What in the slag happened to you 3?" 'Steve'

"Fought this mech and he turns up as an Autobot rouge...Hoo boy that was one pit-fragging fight we had to put up" Knockout stated

And Soundwave just started laughing in his own voice for some reason

"Y-Your voice..." Megatron was flabbergasted and everyone was shocked

"C-c-come on g-g-g-guys" Soundwave said

Soundwave did not know he had a voice or anything after going into a silent vow. Breaking it...was hard...in public that is. But it was eons since he last spoke. But he looked to the mech and saw he was from Praxus...But a seeker...How was that even possible a seeker from Praxus.

"Starscream don't all seekers come from Vos?" Sound wave said

"In a matter of fact that is true...Why do you ask?" Starscream answered his question and then added one.

"His record shows he is from Praxus...And trained during the war at the Autobots Bootcamp and Academy and his carrier and Sire are offline. One of his colors reminds me of Skywarp and there are 2 different optic colors instead of the average blue optics of Autobots. But he is a full blooded seeker and his CNA traces to 2 of a trine and his warp abilities are not common in normal grounders. only in one seeker-" Soundwave explained but got cut off by starscream

"Skywarp and Thundercracker" Starscream said

"Are you sure" Knock out said but got it handed back to him when he pulled his medical record and CNA reports and he was flabbergasted

Starscream fainted and Megatron caught him.

~A few Metacycles later...Starscream's P.O.V~ 

13 human months past and my nephew has been acting weird lately and Knockout and Megatron fighting constantly as well with other cons...Me and Soundwave could not understand. We went into recharge that night and had these strange dreams.

~In the Nightmare/Soundwave and Starscream's P.O.V~

We were walking around the pit and saw my nephew in the same situation tonight...and we are levitated and promised power. 

**Unicron: Soundwave and Starscream would you want power and ability to sing like a siren.**

_Soundwave: I would as long as I get to do it next to Starscream's Nephew, but also keep my minicon's and my memories_

**Unicron: Deal and your choice Starscream**

_Starscream: Yes but as long as my nephew and I get to keep our memories_

**Unicron: Deal**

_ThunderScream: Uncle...Soundwave...I am not alone any more...I wish to be like them_

**Unicron: Deal**

~Outside the Nightmare/Knockouts P.O.V~

I ran through the hallways with Megatron to enter Soundwave's quarters and find him levitating once red spark turn purple then ran to Starscream's quarters and saw him levitating in the same situation as Soundwave but his optics turning purple. Both landed back on their berths asleep but Starscream's wings had spikes and he had sharp teeth. And then We ran to ThunderScream's quarters and found him levitating eyes turning into purple and spark as well. I was flabbergasted and we took them to the med bay and strapped them down and deactivated Soundwave's tendrils.

"Megatron...What caused this" Knock out inquired

"I don't know" Megatron answered

~Mean while with Unicron~

**Unicron: My children you must go back now**

_Soundwave, Starscream, ThunderScream: Ok Master unicron_

**Unicron: Never show your insignias**

_All three: Yes Sir._

(Within the Med-Bay with The Medic)

**Starscream and The others: WHAT ARE WE DOING STRAPPED DOWN!**

"Oh scrap** they **are awake" Knockout said


	2. Year of the Sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it is the aftermath of the Nightmares and corruptions. Soundwave, Starscream, and ThunderScream's sparks have been changed. They now hummed their little tune and feeding off of the hate and they can hardly be stopped. But The Autobot's have noticed the change. All of the Decepticon's have been fighting each other.

Oh my. Things have changed dramatically after finding out from knockout that The Third and Second in commands and The Nephew of Said 2nd in command. They have been acting weirdly lately. But something is going on. They had no mind to pay attention when we entered the battle field.


End file.
